


Play Me, Baby

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cellist, Cellist Dean, Classical Music, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean, Musicians, Probably., Unfinished, Violinist Castiel, Violins, only time will tell, should I finish this little Drabble?, string duet, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on a prompt in the Destiel Fanfic Writers & Readers group.</p><p>It was to describe a picture of Jensen Ackles, being all handsome in a tuxedo. So, this is where my mind took me.</p><p>Castiel Novak is a world famous violinist. But when his agent, Balthazar Grace, decides to set up a concert with a mysterious cellist... let's just say that things get not so classy in the practice room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me, Baby

Castiel made his was across the concert hall, black violin case in hand. He was supposed to meet the man he was to do a duet with during tonight's concert. Apparently he was one of the best cellists in the nation.

Castiel's agent, Balthazar, thought it'd be a good idea to combine the two musicians talents. To put on what he said would be a 'spectacular performance'. Sure, it was necessary to be able to connect well with other musicians, but Castiel was a solo performer. He wasn't used to putting the show into the hands of someone he's never heard play before.

Chatter among the crowd filled up the concert hall as Castiel made his was backstage, where he'd finally meet this mysterious cellist. He navigated through rows of risers and stacked chairs until he finally reached the back room. The practice room.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he neared the door. Although Balthazar already gave them both a piece to perform together, one he know quite well... he was nervous. The piece he chose was 'II. Adagio-Andante-Adagio'. It's one of his favorites, actually.

The door creaked as Castiel pushed himself inside the practice room. It was small, but it's only used for private practice after all. He looked around and was stunned when he laid eyes on his partner.

The man was wearing a sharp black tuxedo, accompanied by a black tie. His hair was a honey brown color, stubble peppering along his jaw. And, oh, his eyes. Mossy green orbs stared back at him in what looked like awe. Castiel wondered if that's what he looked like as he examined the man.

He stepped forward, working up the courage to say something. Castiel put a hand out, "You must be the cellist. I'm Castiel Novak. Pleasure to meet you."

What made the man seem even more perfect was the freckles that stood out along his cheeks and nose. The spots were like stars, constellations. Castiel wondered if he'd ever get the chance to find every picture hidden on the face of this beautiful man.

The man smiled and took his hand, "I'm Dean Winchester." Castiel nodded, smiling back. He gestured to the chairs against the wall, "So, shall we start?"

Dean nodded and grabbed his large cello case. They sat down at the cushioned chairs, each of the men pulling out their specialized instruments.

Castiel cleared his throat, filling up the silent room. "Have you ever performed this song before?" Dean glanced at his partner, waxing his bow.

"Nah. I don't usually do classical, but you can't argue with Charlie. She's somethin' else." He chuckled and examined his strings, "Have you?"

Castiel nodded as he began waxing his own bow, "Yes, a few times. But never with a cellist."

Dean turned in his chair, making sure he caught Castiel's eyes, "Well, there's a first for everything, huh, Cas?" He winked at the blue-eyed man, earning a small blush in return.

Cas smiled, "Yes, well I suppose I would try anything once. Including duets with cellists I hardly know." Dean chuckled and bumped their shoulders together, "Damn straight."

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying each other's company when Dean spoke up again, "You don't have to 'hardly' know me, ya know..." He looked down and scratched his neck nervously. Cas tilted his head in confusion, "I suppose so... how could I get to know you more than 'hardly' then?"

Dean turned to look at Cas, hope written all over his face, "Have a drink with me sometime?" Cas smiled and nodded, "You mean tomorrow or..."

"After the concert," Dean immediately corrected himself, "If you want... I mean... you don't have to..." Castiel shushed him by gently putting one hand on Dean's cheek, "I would love to have a drink with you Dean Winchester. Preferably after the concert."

Dean smiled, relief flushing through himself. He nodded, "Yeah... yeah, okay. Good. That's good."

Cas' eyes crinkles as he smiled, leaning forward as if drawn by some invisible force. His eyes went wide when he noticed how little space was between the two men. He leaned away, stammering, "Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Castiel was cut off by the press of Dean's lips against his own. Neither of them moved. They just reveled in the warmth of each other. Dean pulled away after a few moments, breathing heavily, "Was that... alright? I thought that..."

Having no time to waste, Castiel smiled and pressed his lips against the other man's. This time he opened his mouth just slightly, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Dean bit at his lip, earning a whimper in return.

The kiss turned desperate. Fast. As soon as Cas gained consciousness of where they were, he pulled away. Dean groaned in displeasure, apparently already missing his partner against him in the most intimate of ways.

Castiel's breathing was ragged, "We, uh, should probably practice..." Dean shook his head, "We're professionals. We don't need practice. Now get back here." He smiled and grabbed the back of Cas' neck.

Neither of them knew that this was the start of a whole new world... for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
